Arsenia
Arsenia, officially the Republic of Arsenia (Spanish: República de Arsenia), is a cultural group predominantly humanists and eastern christians, who are native or have ancestral roots in the private properties of the arsenians, which mostly reside in Western Europe. The capital and largest property in Arsenia is Ceresia. The Republic of Arsenia was established the 8th of November 2018, with the idea of creating a self-organized cultural institution that would protect the interests and traditions of the Arsenians. Etymology The name of the nation derives from the Poetic Ars of Aristotle. History The Republic was proclaimed on 8th November 2018. On the 9th of November, the National Constituent Assembly was created at first hour. 2018 Constitution Early in the evening of the 10th November, the National Constituent Assembly presented the draft constitution, which included 8 sections and 46 articles. The referendum held successfully on the 11th of November culminated and the arsenians endorsed the entry into force of the first Constitution of the country, with a participation of 77.5% of the census and the favorable vote of 87.10% of voters. 2018 Senatorial Elections On 13 November 2018 the first Senatorial elections, with the participation of five candidates who were endorsed by the first two political forces of the nation were held. Basilios Administration The Senate elected Ággelos Basilios Eustace President of the Republic on 14 November 2018. President Basilios has ahead of him a two-year legislature to direct government action and set in motion the basic institutions of Arsenia. His Government Plan was presented and convinced the Senate because in the words of Senator Gaius Albius Scaeva “it is a basic but realistic programme, it does not promise the Moon but very concrete actions to set in motion a Government with daily management actions”. Diplomacy with Moriel In November 14, the Senate approved the entry into force of a mutual recognition treaty with the Democratic Republic of Moriel.1 International Philosophy Day On the occasion of International Philosophy Day 2018, the president of Arsenia Ággelos Basilios Eustace gave a speech valuing the very important influence of philosophy in the construction of the nation. Diplomacy with Saldabria On November 15, the Senate approved the entry into force of a mutual recognition treaty with the Republic of Saldabria.2 Academy of Arsenia On November 17, at the proposal of the Secretary of Education, Culture and Recreation, Darius Proteus Ulises, the Senate approved the Statute of the Academy of Arsenia. The Academy presented itself as a public institution of education and training to promote the social and labor inclusion of arsenians in their places of residence. = Department of Statistics = On November 18, in accordance with the Statute of the Academy, the Governing Board, agreed to create the Department of Statistics, abbreviated ARSTAT, responsible for conducting surveys and collecting data of national interest. It was agreed to appoint Appius Lucilius Asellio as Director of the Department. = National Library of Arsenia = The National Library of Arsenia was created on 24 November 2018 by the Secretary of Education, Culture and Recreation, Darius Proteus Ulises whose task will be to safeguard and promote the literary works of the citizens of Arsenia. = National Museum of Arsenia = On 25 November 2018, the Secretary of Education, Culture and Recreation, Darius Proteus Ulises, created the Museum of Arsenia whose task will be to guard and exhibit the works of visual arts created by citizens of Arsenia and those of interest to the nation. = Intelligence Service of Arsenia (ISA) = On 26 November 2018 by decision of the Secretary for Security and Technical Services, austo Xanthus Ciriaco, the Intelligence Service of Arsenia (ISA) is created, whose task will be to carry out analyses to ensure the security and defence of Arsenia against external threats. = Institute of Gastronomy of Arsenia = On 29 November 2018, the Secretary of Education, Culture and Recreation, Darius Proteus Ulises, created the Institute of Gastronomy of Arsenia to preserve recipes and food traditions in the nation. = Arsenian Postal Service = On 7 December 2018, the Arsenian Postal Service was born for the creation, dissemination and preservation of postage stamps and commemorative editions of denarii with motifs of days of cultural interest in Arsenia. Diplomacy The Senate receives proposals for diplomatic treaties from the Secretary of State or from the Presidency of the Republic and is responsible for approving or rejecting them. Entities recognized and with which active diplomacy is maintained: * Democratic Republic of Moriel * Republic of Saldabria Category:European Micronations